Bea Goldfishberg
Bea Goldfishberg is an overly dramatic goldfish from Fish Hooks. Her best friends are Milo and Oscar. Her other friends include Shellsea, Clamantha, Koi, Finberley, and Esmargot. She is the daughter of Mr. and Mrs. Goldfishberg. To many other male fish, she is very pretty as shown when she was doing all that dating (Doris Flores Gorgeous). She was crowned queen of the dance (Queen Bea). Disney Bio :Bea is a high achieving, overly dramatic, red-head who enjoys attention and has aspirations to become a world famous acting superstar. Personality Her lifelong dream is to become a famous actress. She screams very often which is a reason why she is very overly dramatic. She doesn't like it when people don't let her do her act or when people don't say their lines. She is also very flirty as shown when she was dating a lot or whenever a guy of her interest is near ("Doris Flores Gorgeous", "Dances with Wolf Fish", "Milo Gets a Ninja", and "Fish Floaters"). She pretty much thinks all that boys like, for their birthday, is extra strength deodorant. She thinks she is too talented. Oscar, Milo and Bea playing to be punched ("Happy Birthfish, Jocktopus") She always makes time for her friends and does things so they will make someone else feel good and make it work out for her also. She likes the colors purple and white because they are "so her colors" and she likes football ("Underwater Boy" and "Dances with Wolf Fish"). She and her friends love to dance ("Fish Sleepover Party") also she likes playing video games with Milo and Oscar ("Two Clams in Love"). Relationships Oscar Oscar has a crush on Bea. However, she doesn't seem to notice although it is obviously shown in several episodes of the series. There are small hints that she may be able to harbor romantic feelings for him such as in "Funny Fish" where after hearing Oscar's confession tells him that it was stupid of him and that she preferred him the way he is. In "Bea Becomes an Adult Fish" when Oscar tries to convince her to stay in high school and says he'll miss her; her friends erupt into "aww's" and her eyes appear to be tearing up a little. The only time she seemed to be very worried about Oscar (at least more than in other episodes where she isn't too concerned) is "The Dark Side of the Fish" where when Milo sneaks into the gym (disguised as a volleyball) tells her about Oscar's initiation and how they'll lose him forever and says "We have to do something!" when Milo replies "Like what?" she gets very serious and says "Something..." and spikes Milo hard enough that he flies across the room and shatters a window. When the two pay off Randy after Milo takes a loan from him he can't pay; the two take on somewhat parental roles throughout the episode telling Milo to go get a job and pay both of them back. At one point Oscar (at the end of a scolding he gave Milo) actually grabbed Bea's fin, which for a moment she didn't even mind or consider out of the norm, until Oscar blushed madly and she realized what was going on and she let go awkwardly ("Dollars and Fish"). When the two genders compete for "Best Float" instead of kicking Oscar out of the girl's base (something she did to Steve Jackson) she and the girls convince him to take up crocheting to help them and later on when the floats are about to crash; after telling the girl's to abandon ship she quickly forces Oscar off and follows him after ("Fish Floaters"). When Clamantha began to chase Oscar again one day during shop class Bea mentioned how at one point she used to think that Clamantha's crush was cute at one point but was now just sad, later when Oscar complained about her she tried to help him calm down by saying that he was safe with them in his and Milo's tank (until Clamantha showed up scaring her and making her swim downstairs quickly). She later helped with typing up things for "Webster" to say, gave Oscar a beat when he sang about being free, and supported Oscar along with Milo at the end of the episode by helping him cheer Clamantha up ("Two Clams in Love"). When Milo starts recycling at school after Oscar convinces him that there's an earth troll by dressing up as one, Bea notices Milo's odd behavior and asks Oscar about it only to get really upset that Oscar made a performance and didn't invite her a "professional actress" and says she wants in. The next night she dresses up in a similar manner to Oscar calling herself "Mrs. Earth Troll", later when Milo goes really overboard she helps Oscar stop his recycling rampage ("Legend of the Earth Troll"). In "Parasite Fright" the two try to calm Milo down after he watches a scary movie, during which at one point he uses an airhorn which temporarily deafens Bea; to which Oscar realizing he can say anything to her now tells her that her hair is a strawberry dream, and then say something about her lips until the airhorn stopped causing Bea to ask him what he was saying about her lips only for Oscar to reply with "Nothing!" and go over towards Milo to help him. When at the prom when she had no one to dance when she was abandoned by Steve Jackson by accident and Fimberly announces the slow dance, Bea began to cry and went to the Hokey Poke and Oscar followed her. Oscar not wanting to see Bea upset asks a slow dance with her and it made Bea happy saying a dance with him sounds nice. She and Oscar danced together and Bea kissed him on the cheek. ("Fish Prom") Milo Milo and Bea are really good friends. They are together most of the time. Mostly, they are together because of Oscar's possible actions. They were there to be there for Oscar when he turned Goth ("The Dark Side of the Fish") and helped him cheer up Clamantha ("Two Clams in Love"). Other times it seems that mostly he spends time with Bea alongside Oscar unless Oscar can't make it ("Big Fish"). Bea often is annoyed by the fact that Milo doesn't seem to care about her at times. Trivia *Bea has had many boyfriends such as Hugh Edminson, Bo Gregory, and James Sardine ("Doris Flores Gorgeous"). *Bea has two stars on her headband (only seen when she's facing toward you). *Her last name is a pun on "Goldfish" and "Goldberg". *According to Oscar, Bea uses strawberry scented shampoo. ("Parasite Fright") *Her personality is very similar to Brandy Harrington from Brandy & Mr. Whiskers. *Her Human form is similar to Frankie Foster from the Cartoon Network series "Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends". Gallery Bea in a suit.jpg|Bea in a suit Ev. 2.png|Bea as a human. fish-hooks-season-3-episode-10-pool-party-panic-parts-1-2.jpg|Human Bea in her swimsuit Fish Prom 1.png File:Beapromdress.png|Bea in her prom dress Fish Prom 5.png Fish Prom 6.jpg IMG 8333 - Edited.png IMG 8335 - Edited.png IMG 8336 - Edited.png IMG 8345 - Edited.png IMG 8338 - Edited.png IMG 8339 - Edited.png IMG 8337 - Edited.png FishProm 9.jpg IMG 8331 - Edited.png IMG 8332 - Edited.png File:Oscbeadancing.jpg OscarandBeaDancing.png|Oscar and Bea dancing OscarBeadancing.jpg File:IMG_8328_-_Edited.png Fish Prom 7.jpg IMG 8330 - Edited.png IMG 8329 - Edited.png IMG 8341 - Edited.png Fish Prom 7.jpeg|Bea kisses Oscar in the cheek File:IMG_8342_-_Edited.png LAHB199.png Thebigwoo3.png Awww.png TBWoscarandbea.png Oscar_&_Bea_Holding_Hands.jpg OxBkiss_FH.png|Oscar and Bea kiss Category:Heroines Category:Fish Hooks characters Category:Singing characters Category:Fish Category:Females Category:Lovers Category:Teenagers Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Animated characters Category:Protagonists Category:Students Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:TV Animation characters